Five Times Heather and Naya Didn't Kiss
by JueJue
Summary: ...and the one time they did. Heya RPF.


**A/N**: I meant to finish writing the next chapter of The Sub and Hide/Seek but the Heya feels are killing me.

I also feel like this is a good time to tell you all about my hiatus. Life gets complicated you know? If you need to reach me, dinami . tumblr . com is a great place to start if not PM me here.

Mistakes are my own.

* * *

**And ****the One Time They Did**

* * *

Naya meets a blonde girl with blue eyes on the Glee set and at first, she thinks this is a great way to pass time as she and said blonde goof around as the main cast films.

Her name is Heather which is absolutely fitting for someone with her tall and lean stature. She's the other cheerleader besides Santana and Quinn and all they have to do is sit, look pretty and bitchy. And it's great because by the third day on set, her and Heather are sort of like buddies.

There are other people that Naya gets along with as well, like Dianna and Lea is pretty cool whenever she isn't too busy practicing or filming, but Heather is awesome to be around. She's fun and goofy and incredibly sweet at the randomest moments.

Naya thinks she's found, maybe, a best friend.

* * *

The first time it happens, it's the first season, three weeks into filming and they're backstage rummaging through the prop department's stuff because they're bored. Heather and her aren't needed until another two hours where they'll be, yet again, sitting the background; so they've resolved to scouring through useless items and props, stopping in the dressing department and going through one Kurt Hummel's wardrobe.

Heather disappears into the coat rack for about five seconds and reappears in another section with some oversized bug eyed aviators and one of Kurt's fringe jackets.

"Hey pretty lady," Heather gruffs ina face male tone, one hand at her hops, the other one high over her head, gripping and leaning into a rack of clothes. "Can I help you?"

Naya snorts, "Those look ridiculous on you Hemo."

Heather takes a few, manly, strides over to her. "The name's Heath."

"Like Heath Ledger? Like the Joker?" She takes a rigid stance and crackles in laughter, impersonating the villain.

The corner of Heather's lips twitch but she keeps in character, "That would make me the Batman to you!"

She launches herself at Naya, arms stretched and reaching to tickle her. Heather does, with incredible speed given to her as a dancer, long fingers pinching and brushing her sides as she tries to push back and away from the other girl, laughing.

She squeals for Heather to stop and it's not until they're tripping into the cloths that Heather actually pause long enough for Naya to breath. The first thing she notices, besides the hangers digging into her back is that Heather's eyes are incredibly blue and incredibly close. The sunglasses have slipped off and are perched on her lips so that when Heather breaths out, the tinted glass fogs a little.

But mostly, she notices that Heather has nice smooth pores and pretty blue eyes and it's sort of romantic-

-not that Naya thinks thinks this is romantic, with a guy it would be but it's Heather and they're always like this and Heather's leaning closer and closer, just about a millimeter short of the distance between their noses touching and only a millimeter more until their lips meet and Naya finds herself aching when Heather pulls back and returns to tickling her.

* * *

The next time it happens, they're at Heather's house with her dancer friends and Dianna's somewhere around looking for another microphone and someone declares a game of Spin the Bottle. Theres about an equal number of girls and guys so whatever, right? They form a circle that looks more like a demented amoeba because they all have to crush next to each other to fit in to the small sized apartment, surrounding the coffee table.

Three rounds in, Naya belatedly realizes that Heather isn't participating.

"Hemo?" She calls out as two guys share a brief, quarter second, shy and embarrassed as hell kiss. Naya tries again, "Heather?"

"Yeah?" The voice from from the side and she has to bend to find it's source.

"You're not playing?"

Another voice interludes, Naya recognizes her as one of the girls that plays a dancer and Cheerio, "She never plays! Hemo's a scaredy cat!"

Heather rolls her eyes, "It's weird."

Naya isn't sure why she's insistent on making her friend play but she is, pouting and pumping a fist, she begins a chant, "Play, play, play..."

The group joins in and it takes three seconds of peer pressure for Heather to roll her eyes again and shrug, relenting. "One spin."

The group cheers as Heather steps between two people to grip the bottle to spin it.

It spins.

And, it lands on her.

Naya chokes just a little. She wanted Heather to play but not this way, she wanted Heather to join but it's not like she wanted _this _to happen.

Her eyes meet Heather's, whose azure blue are looking into hers, reading her expression. She smiles sort of half heartedly, apologetic almost as she puts out a hand and Naya takes it, agreeing to be pulled up and, in extension, into a kiss.

She got herself into this anyways, so why not?

Characteristically goofy, Heather bends her back, one arm braced behind her to keep her balanced and Naya closes her eyes, puckering her lips lightly, ready.

She's surprised and relieved when Heather, at the last second, gently cups a hand over her lips, effectively kissing the back of her own hand.

But mostly, she feels let down somehow and she rationalizes it to be because she had emotionally prepared herself for something just a tiny bit more. Half the group boos and the other half is filled with awws and catcalls as Heather draws back.

Naya tries to ignore the burn on all the places Heather's body had touched hers, the burn in her stomach and nagging disappointment blooming in her chest.

* * *

The third time it happens, it happens in the dance studio that Heather goes to.

It happens when they're practicing for the Me Against The Music thats supposed to be filmed a days from now and Naya has yet to grasp the concept of spinning the stick with Heather attached onto it. Like a good friend, Heather offers to help her after hours, going over the routine over and over again until they're sweaty and panting and Naya's hit her with the cane on the back, twice, and once on the butt.

And she's supposed to be doing this with heels tomorrow.

There comes a point where the practice becomes pointless and they both lose the motivation to actually perfect the routine. Heather, probably more determined than her, declares one last try before they leave and Naya agrees. Midway through it, Naya trips on her own feet and, instead of trying to regain her balance, falls right on Heather, pulling her down and laughing all the way.

They end up a heap on the floor, smelling like sweat and make up smeared, panting.

"You suck." Heather declares, still laying on the floor and Naya on top of her.

Naya lifts her head from Heather's shoulder, huffing, "Thats because you're a sucky teacher."

"Am not."

"Totally are."

"Get off of me." Her words hold no spite.

Naya braces herself, pressing more onto Heather in order to sandwich her between herself and the floor. "Never."

Heather lifts a daring eyebrow, "Never?"

"Never," Naya insists, hands wrapping around the blonde's wrists in order to pin her down. She's bending slightly over her now in order to reach Heather's longer arms, legs braced at both sides of her hips.

Her stomach drops again like before. She can hear her heart beating in her throat, feels the familiar rush of blood to her cheeks and under the soft glow of the afternoon sunset, Heather looks beautiful with lips slightly agape, a flush across pearly skin tinged with pink. Her eyes are set on Naya's lips then bounce up to meet her eyes, making no move to push her away.

Somehow, one hand strays and ends up brushing a piece of hair stuck on Heather's forehead away and the one finger thats brushed her skin to do so stings with electricity.

Naya wants to, wants to do something and she doesn't know why or how or...

Heather lifts her head just a little, as if accepting whatever it is Naya is meaning to do, accepting it and encouraging her.

It feels like a magnet has been attached to Heather and she can't pull away until someone from the crew, in one of the other rooms drops something heavy and loud and it startles them both, so much that Naya rolls off of Heather, picks up her bag and leaves with barely a word of goodbye.

She's never wanted something so bad in her life as in that second where all she wanted- needed- was to kiss Heather silly and never stop.

* * *

"He's a douchebag." Heather growls.

"He's a nice guy."

"He's tried to date my friends."

They're bickering over Naya's new guy friend, the one that she just went out on a date with, the nice guy that acts like he cares and opens up doors for her and pulls out her seat for their dinner, his name is Matt and Naya thinks maybe she likes him.

He's a good distraction from Heather who's looking more and more alluring to her everyday.

"You're friends with him," Naya insists. Her voice is a little louder than necessary since they're inside her trailer.

"Used to be friends with him," Heather's in front of her, hands on both her hips. "Used to. Guess why not anymore."

"I can date whoever I want."

"You can," she lowers her tone, pleading. "I'd rather you not, Nay."

Naya shrugs, "It was just a date anyways."

The tense air calms around them.

"I got you this." Heather drops from her right hand a thin silver necklace, a pendant ordinated with sapphires hooked onto it, "Grey matches you really well."

"Hemo..." She looks at the blonde, smiling, "I feel crappy for arguing with you now."

"What are friends for?" Heather shrugs, "Make it up to me by trying it on?"

"I can't take it. What's the occasion anyways?"

"I always buy you jewelry, you have no taste in them remember?" Heather closes the distance between them and unhooks the necklace, gesturing for Naya to lift up her hair, "At least try it on?"

"Fine."

Heather has to lean forward to clasp the necklace blindly from her back and they're close again. Naya concentrates on looking at the walls of her trailer but Heather makes it hard when she leans into view and whispers, "I just think you deserve so much better than _him_."

The fear settles in again, the same one thats nagged her through the entire concert tour and twitches every time her and Heather touch. Fear because Naya's not supposed to be wanting Heather in that way that Santana wants Brittany. But she does, she does and maybe more.

Her throat goes dry and she averts her eyes to not look at Heather. Anywhere but Heather. Only, thats a hard thing to do when Heather leans even closer.

"Who do you think I deserve, Hemo?" Naya's voice cracks.

The question hangs in the air.

She's waiting, they're both waiting, Naya thinks. Waiting for one of them to do it, to say 'you deserve me. No one else will make you laugh as hard as I can and no one will get you the way I do and no one, ever, ever can hold you the way I can when you cry and smile because you're smiling the way I do. No one.'

Naya wants to kiss Heather but it doesn't happen because Heather pulls away at the last second and declares the necklace gorgeous just as footsteps sound outside her trailer.

She doesn't understand why until a week later; Heather slips and lets her know that she and Taylor are back together.

* * *

The next time it happens they're sitting out on the shores of Mexico when it's nearly fifty degrees in the middle of the night.

It was Heather's idea.

They only brought one beach blanket to sit on, not expecting it to be this cold so Heather improvises and sits down on her sandals and orders Naya to sit between her legs.

Again. Heather's idea.

Naya makes the mistake of agreeing because she's too cold to argue. Once settled, she pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around her legs with Heather's body framing hers, head perched gently on her shoulders.

"Beautiful."

Naya giggles, "Hemo, we've been through this. I know I am."

An arm underneath the blanket slaps her side as Naya stares into the ocean. The swishing of the waves calm her, a distinct change from the hussle and bussle of the city life and constant attention. Here, everything is quiet at night like a single spoken word can echoe for miles away.

She freezes upon feeling Heather's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back further until she's resting against her front.

Naya's heart rate rises significantly but she forces herself to relax.

If she complains here, now, the words would seem too significant. Too loud. Too harsh.

Does she even want to complain?

Heather's arms tighten around her.

No, she doesn't.

"Naya..?"

She turns to look at Heather, adjusting herself into the crook of her arm. She's warm, she's comfortable, she feels loved and safe and more peaceful sitting with sand uncomfortably between her toes and Heather's arms wrapped around her than she's ever felt with anyone else.

"Yeah?" Heather's eyes are half lidded, probably tired from the day's run and swim.

Her skin is already sunburnt, blonde hair matted and frizzed from the salty water. "Thanks for coming here."

Heather bites her bottom lip, taking it between her teeth and letting them wet and slowly slide out. Naya licks hers in response, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah."

Naya leans in to kiss but the fear drags behind her. It's listing out all the reasons she can't, why she shouldn't and she knows Heather can see the conflict so clearly written on her face. So Heather makes the decision for her.

Heather flashes forward, pressing an open mouth kiss on her cheek then down her neck and to her ear and back to her cheek and to the edges of her lips, all the while huffing, "We can't."

Naya lets her, craning her neck over to give Heather more room, agreeing, "We're not supposed to."

She returns the favor, attaching herself onto Heather's neck, opening and closing her lips, breathing hot air onto her skin until she feels it goosebump and Heather lets out a thin whine just as her tongue swipes at a spot she's been wanting to lick for a long time.

They can't, shouldn't, Naya thinks until they're both whispering it into the darkness of the night and exchanging kisses anywhere but the place where they want it the most. It's maddening because Naya thinks, believes, maybe if she kisses Heather's cheeks, forehead, nose, collarbone if she runs her hands across her side, stomach, back enough that her need for the other girl with be sated. She's wrong, she's so wrong because the more she touches the more she wants until her hands are dipping underneath Heather's tank top.

Naya whispers that it's wrong because it'll keep her technically right, technically not cheating she somehow rationalizes, but she keeps kissing because she can't stop.

Then she feels Heather's heated skin with her cool fingertips and everything freezes.

Their frenzy halts, knowing this is the tipping point. Naya can't go further and justify it to herself or Heather or Taylor and Matt and her reps and her family that she's somehow still right and this isn't deliciously wrong and right.

"We-"

"-I know." Naya swallows, "But I want to-"

Heather grips the sand tight. "-So bad."

Naya shifts just a little, the knot in her throat growing until she feels tears leak. When she barely moves to wipe them, Heather blurts out, "Don't go."

"I'm not."

They return to their original positions, Naya between Heather's legs, leaning against her as if the past five or ten or fifteen minutes hadn't happened.

* * *

Her and Matt don't last. It isn't surprising.

She spends the night crying to Dianna and wanting Heather.

Except they keep distance since the beach incident. Heather doesn't sneak up behind her, newing like a cat and pawing her sides on set. Naya stops dropping by at Heather's with food or 'just because'. It feels like something's change, like they've unleashed a boulder thats rolling down the hill and they're desperately trying to stop it.

Desperate but not desperate enough because once in awhile Heather takes her pinky and nearly drags her into an empty dressing room, shoving her against the wall, crushing their bodies together and hugging her full force.

So every once in awhile they give in and hug it out.

It's just hugging.

Until it becomes hugging and not-kissing, until Naya feels like she's about to explode and it takes one look at Heather to get her wanting and needing, until they're at her house with wine and cheesecake.

One moment they're feeding each other and giggling like school girls, sipping the two decade wine Heather's brought over and the next she's on her back, the blonde on top of her, wine forgotten.

"I broke it off with Taylor." Heather announces.

"Are you alright?" Naya asks despising the wave relief and satisfaction.

"I am." Heather blinks, "Thats the part that hurts the most. Its that I'm okay and he's okay."

Naya nods, understanding.

Heather lowers herself, putting more weight on her.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi."

A long moment of silence.

"Say something," Heather breaths, "Nay, say anything."

"I want you." Naya blinks back tears, "I want you and now you're here and I don't know what to do."

The corners of Heather's lips lift a little as she brushes away her tears and offers a suggestion.

"Kiss me?"

* * *

Also. I wrote Hemo's POV on my tumblr, link is on my profile page.

Let me know what you think! xoxo J


End file.
